Kimyōna ai: Un amor extraño
by ShinkokuShiawase
Summary: ¡Hola! Éste es el primer Fanfic que haremos. Esperamos que sea de su total agrado. Ésta es la historia de Un joven llamado Eren Jager y un adulto llamado Levi Ackerman quienes pasarán momentos románticos e interesantes.


Una pareja disfrutaba de su fin de semana dentro de su hogar, aprovechando la tarde que había afuera, impidiendo que las personas salieran de sus casas y que en las calles se hiciera un desastre , deteniendo carros y dejándolos varados.  
Dentro de aquel departamento, un castaño de ojos esmeralda disfrutaba de la compañía de su novio, acariciando sus cortos cabellos negros; veían con desinterés la película que pasaba en la televisión; el castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que el pelinegro parecía cansado y soñoliento,  
Pasando un rato, por la mente del ojiverde pasó un pensamiento lujurioso hacia el mayor, comenzando a incomodarse un poco ante la idea  
— L-Levi-San… — habló el castaño algo nervioso—. ¿Es cierto que eres muy fuerte?  
— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —alzó una ceja confundido.  
—Yo… Quería saber si podrías aguantar mi peso…  
—Peso más que tú, no te sientas mucho sólo por ser el más alto mocoso.  
—No, no, quiero decir… —se sonrojó—. ¿Podrías decirme si aguantas mi peso?  
— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué te pasa Eren? —miró la actitud extraña.  
— ¿P-Puedo o no?

El pelinegro sintió la sangre hervir, estaba sorprendido por la actitud retadora de su pareja, se podría negar fácilmente, sin embargo podía notar que el castaño tramaba algo, quería hacerlo enojar y lo había logrado.

— ¡Tch! ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué te cargue como a una princesa?—preguntó irónico.

—Sí. No, espera. Hm…—pensó un poco—. Sabes qué, olvídalo. Lo haré de todas formas. —con seguridad se acercó a su amante sentándose en las piernas de este, dando paso a llevar los brazos a su cuello y abrazarlo, después darle un beso en el cuello.

—Eren… — dijo en un suspiro siendo ignorado. Se encontraba atónito por las acciones de su novio, no podía negar que le gustaba pero no se encontraba de ganas—. ¡Eren! ¡Te estoy hablando!—gruñó—. ¿Qué haces? —lo tomó de la cintura y en un movimiento lo levantó y dejó caer sobre el sillón.

— ¡Hey! — se acercó a él para nuevamente sentarse en sus piernas con su mano colocándola en su pecho lo empuja hacia atrás mirándolo con un leve sonrojo—. ¡N-No seas así conmigo!... Sólo… Sólo quiero decirte que… —volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha aún más sonrojado que nunca—. Te quiero, Levi. — al terminar de decir esto el joven castaño le tomo de la camisa para poder besarlo con lentitud y después de unos segundos ir a su habitación algo alterado.  
Levi se quedó con la boca entreabierta con ganas de seguir probando aquellos besos que tanto le gustaban y que pocas veces el dueño de esos labios era quien iniciaba un beso. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo tenía sumergido en sus pensamientos, si no, las palabras que pronunció su castaño antes de Salir huyendo a su habitación. En todos los años que llevaban saliendo nunca lo habían dicho o no era muy común escuchar un "te quiero" por parte de ninguno.

— ¡Tch! ¿En qué estaba pensando ese mocoso?— se preguntó así mismo dejando las palabras en el aire; se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de su amante quedándose parado frente a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada—. Hace poco comenzamos a vivir juntos… ¿Cómo fue que terminé viviendo con él?— pensó, apretó los puños y se dirigió a la sala comenzando a limpiar insistentemente, despejando su mente mientras lo hacía.

—Joder… — Decía Eren acostad en su cama boca abajo mientras abrazaba su almohada—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cortante?— pensaba siguiendo sonrojado y recordando aquel beso—. Levi es tan… Tan raro… Debería de ir con él e intentarlo de nuevo…— decidido se levantó de la cama esperanzado dirigiéndose hacia la sala y volviendo a ir con su amante.

— ¡Levi! —Gritó a su amante—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!— tartamudeaba.  
— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy limpiando?— volteó para mirar al más alto quien temblaba un poco aparentando tener una posición firme—. Eren. —nombró su nombre; lo miró alzando la ceja ante el comportamiento del menor.  
—Por una vez en tu vida… ¡Deja de lado esa seriedad y ven acá! —su voz era firme.  
— ¿Qué te pasa eren?—contestó aún más molesto por el tono que ocupaba el de ojos verdes, sin negarse se acercó desafiante al castaño dando grandes zancadas—. Soy como se me da la gana— frunció aún más el seño.  
— ¡Te he dicho que te quiero! I-Idiota… —miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

En el más bajo apareció un sonrojo a penas visible en su rostro.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?— preguntó alterado y sorprendido.  
— Esperaba por lo menos un "yo también" —colocaba la mano en la frente del pelinegro.  
— ¡No hagas eso! —gruñó quitando de un manotazo la mano de Eren—. Mira, mocoso— se acercó a él de manera amenazante jalándolo del cuello de la camisa pegando sus frentes; sus miradas se mezclaron como la primera vez que se miraron, pero ahora el sentimiento ya no era el mismo, era una sensación diferente.  
— No necesito decirte nada, creo que es suficiente con el hecho de vivir juntos—sonrió ligeramente sin apartar la mirada—. Eres mío— le plantó un beso violando el interior de este con su lengua hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.  
El castaño correspondió el beso sorprendido llevándolo hacia un rincón de la habitación.  
— Levi-Sama…— lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Eres un idiota con una mirada muy linda. —volvió a besarle.  
— ¿A quién llamas idiota? —Mocoso inútil. —soltó de golpe interrumpiendo el beso.  
— A ti, idiota.  
— ¿Así es como tratas a la persona que quieres?  
— Así me tratas tú… —respondió el menor con sinceridad.  
— ¡Tch! —lo miró por última vez y pasó de un lado del castaño—. Si no te gusta como te trato, no tienes que vivir conmigo. — sentenció el pelinegro alejándose del castaño.  
— ¡E-Espera!— lo tomó de la mano antes de que éste dejara el lugar—. Quiero algo de cursilería contigo... Quiero decir que... —dio una pequeña pausa y tragó algo de saliva para volver a hablar sintiendo nervios—. Me gustaría que fueses romántico... Sólo una vez, Levi...

El pelinegro no volteó a verlo, ignoró las palabras de su amante mientras terminaba de limpiar lo que faltaba con la mirada fija en su labor.

—Hoy duerme conmigo...—susurró el mayor—. A partir de ahora deja esa habitación tuya y duerme conmigo...—dijo de la manera más delicada que pudo—. Extraño el calor de tu cuerpo abrazándome en las noches—confesó en un tono poco perceptible para los oídos.

El castaño no puso tanta atención a aquellas palabras, había estado algo distraído.

—Bien... Cuando gustes hablar estaré en mi habitación. —se dirigió a su cuarto y al estar dentro da un azotón a la puerta con fuerza; se recostó nuevamente en la cama, tomó una de las sábanas y se acobijó con ella. Cerró los ojos lentamente quedando profundamente dormido.

—Joder, ese niño... —soltó un suspiro después de escuchar el estruendo azotón de su amante.

Varios minutos después, el bajo terminó de limpiar la sala dejándola brillante y acogedora con un olor a limpio. Se sentó en el sillón Escuchando aún las gotas de la lluvia caer y estrellándose en las ventanas; nuevamente se levantó resignado por la ausencia del ojiverde. Abrió la puerta encontrando sobre la cama una bola de cobijas, sonrió ligeramente dirigiéndose a la cama. Ya estando arriba buscó con los labios la oreja del menor.

—Eren...—lo llamó suavemente—. Te quiero... —confesó y bajó del cuerpo del castaño saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la suya. —.Ese pequeño idiota... —pensó.  
Eren continuaba dormido, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Levi.

Varias horas después la tarde había pasado y comenzaba a caer la noche, Levi se había pasado limpiando cada habitación de la casa. Una vez terminó fue nuevamente a la sala, se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a ver el hermoso paisaje de afuera.

— ¿Fue buena idea comenzar a vivir con Eren? — se cuestionó el pelinegro—. Quizás... No debería de ser tan duro con él... —sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruidoso aparato vibrando en el pantalón; con una sonrisa en el rostro estando a punto de contestar, el celular le fue arrebatado de las manos haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara.  
Eren contestó la llamada.

— ¿Quién habla? —se iba alejando dejando a Levi atrás.  
— ¡¿En qué momento apareciste?!— le gritó el pelinegro.  
— ¡Soy Hanji! —Contestó la voz de una mujer—. ¿Quién eres tú?, ¡¿y el enano?!—gritó a través del celular.  
— ¡Devuélveme eso!—el pelinegro gritó nuevamente enojado al moreno sujetando el celular arrebatándose lo, colgó y miró al castaño —. ¿Qué haces?  
— No seas tan amargado... —le quitó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó a aquella mujer, esperó a que contestara—. Lo bueno de ser alto...—pensó—. ¡Hanji-San! Soy Eren, sabes, deberías de hablar con Levi, está siendo muy malo conmigo, ¡por favor Hanji! ¿Cómo puedo lograr ver su lado tierno y cursi?— preguntó nervioso esperando una respuesta.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que la castaña de anteojos estalló en carcajadas del otro lado de la línea. Eren ante eso se coloró haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran pero con la mirada firme y esperanzada.

—Me siento tan estúpido...—pensó Eren.  
—Eren... —se acercó Levi lentamente, despeinó un poco el cabello del más alto, bajó la mano hasta colocarla en su mejilla, y acariciándola, bajó nuevamente hasta sus labios rozando su contorno con el dedo pulgar, coloca la mano por fin en su barbilla y con suavidad lo besó de una manera especial, más tierna y apasionada alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies—. También te quiero— le dijo con besos y un sonrojo en la cara.

—L-Levi-Sama...— se quedó quieto por tal acto, después, terminó la llamada y tomó a su novio de la mano conduciéndolo al sillón. Dejó el celular en la mesa de centro ubicada en la sala. Abrazó a Levi de la cintura, desando su cuello y subiendo a sus labios, lo dejó caer en el sofá para sentarse en sus piernas —. Te quiero demasiado... —abrazó su cuerpo recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de su amante, pocas veces era quien tomaba la iniciativa, era algo que al mayor le gustaba, dejó que Eren se acomodara sobre sus piernas, lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano.

—Tan lindo—dijo en voz alta mirándolo tan indefenso y tranquilo sobre sus piernas—. Haz dormido todo el día mocoso. —le reclamó sin dejar de darle caricias al menor.

—T-Tenía sueño... Y tú... No has querido dormir conmigo... De ser así ahora estaríamos en la cama abrazados...

—Te dije que durmieras en mi habitación—frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Y te fuiste a tu cuarto. No me importaría destruir tu recámara si es necesario...— dijo despreocupado.

—Estaba realmente cansado. La escuela y el trabajo me consumen... Aunque... Si hubiese dormido contigo habría descansado más—admitió y se quedó unos segundos pensando— Hoy dormiremos juntos.

—De ahora en adelante dormiremos juntos—ordenó y se acercó a la cara del castaño besando sus labios—. Eren... —susurró—. ¿Consideras que deberíamos de formalizar nuestra relación? —besaba su cuello.

—Yo... Me encantaría eso... —disfrutaba la sensación que le causaban aquellos besos.

—No me gustaría que alguien más te tuviera de esta forma—alzó la cabeza para colocar su frente con la de él—. Vamos a casarnos— soltó de manera natural, como si fuera una cosa sencilla, mirándolo fijamente esperando alguna reacción.

— ¡¿Casarnos?! E-Está bien... —sonrió sonrojado—. Yo, Eren Jager... Acepto casarme contigo mi lindo Levi Ackerman

...

El pelinegro soltó pequeñas carcajadas ante las palabras pronunciadas por su amante, se sentía feliz y capaz de ser sincero y cariñoso sólo con él, no siempre, pero había excepciones cuando se trataba de su pequeño novio.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que sigue la luna de miel. —bromeó de forma seca y divertida, se levantó del sillón cargando a Eren, caminó rápidamente a la habitación más cercana tirando a Eren sobre la cama. Antes del que castaño pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a un Levi desnudo sobre él recibiendo caricias en su cuerpo. Ambos se envolvieron sobre las sábanas ocultándose entre ellas, el ojiverde dejó que el más bajo le demostrara su amor. Terminando en un cansado abrazo, desnudos, rozando sus cuerpos, sin embargo, no duró mucho; el mayor se levantó de la cama importándole muy poco estar sin ropa, volteó a mirar al más alto cubriendo su cuerpo con timidez.

—Iré a tomar un baño—sentenció y salió sin ropa de la habitación.  
—B-Bien... el castaño intentó levantarse de la cama pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cadera, trasero y piernas—. ¡J-Joder! —se quejaba—. ¡Duele bastante!— se recuesta de nuevo intentando no moverse tanto.

Levi terminó de bañarse, se dirigió a su habitación pensando en colocarse algo para dormir, pero fue interrumpido por el recuerdo de Eren molesto y desesperado por la falta de afecto, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder ante la idea que se le pasaba en la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente, se amarró la toalla a la cintura y fue a donde su novio, se encontraba descansando, una vez dentro notó que estaba tenso tratando de no moverse.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Se dispuso a rebuscar entre la ropa del castaño sacando una camisa del más alto— Tu ropa está limpia, ¿cierto? —preguntó dudoso y se coloca la camisa, dejado que cayera y cubriendo hasta la parte baja de su espalda notando que le quedaba ligeramente larga, se quito la toalla de la cadera para comenzarse a secar sus cabellos negros.

—Me duele un poco... Casi no puedo moverme... Ésta vez te excediste... Fue muy fuerte...

—Me emocioné—admitió con una sonrisa—. Pero fue tu culpa, tú me provocaste demasiado. —Pensó último mirando al castaño aún recostado en la cama—. Y sigues provocándome.

—E-Esto... Es cierto... Tengo que admitirlo...

—No veía venir eso, ¿cómo terminamos en la cama? —preguntó mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio —. ¿Quieres otro Round? —se acercó hasta terminar nuevamente sobre él.

—B-Bien, ~— intentaba no gemir.

—Justo cuando había tomado un baño...

Próximo capítulo: Cita doble.


End file.
